


Je t'ai tout donné

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Arthur is angry at his mother, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mother-Son Relationship, No Dialogue, Not Incest, One Shot, thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Arthur avait tout donné à sa mère, tout son amour, tout son temps, toute sa tendresse et sa dévotion.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Penny Fleck
Kudos: 2





	Je t'ai tout donné

**Author's Note:**

> Le film Joker est la propriété de Todd Phillips.

Arthur avait tout donné à sa mère, tout son amour, tout son temps, toute sa tendresse et sa dévotion. Il s’était souvent privé de nourriture pour qu’elle puisse manger, parce que ses petits boulots de clown ne lui permettait pas d’acheter de quoi alimenter deux personnes. Il s’était occupé d’elle jours et nuits, il la lavait puisqu’elle n’en était plus capable toute seule, il lui permettait d’avoir un toit au dessus de la tête, il s’était plié à son délire d’envoyer des lettres à Thomas Wayne pour qu’il les aide et les reloge dans un endroit plus décent. Il lui avait toujours tout donné parce qu’il l’aimait, parce que c’était normal, elle était sa mère, il lui devait la vie et le respect. 

Pourtant aujourd'hui Arthur réalisait que tout n’était que mensonge, qu’elle lui avait menti sur toute la ligne, qu’elle l’avait manipulé, que c’était elle qui avait semé dans son esprit le poison qui l’avait rendu malade. C’était à cause d’elle si rien n’allait dans sa vie, c’était à cause d’elle s’il était toujours célibataire à son âge. Elle était un ignoble ver qui le rongeait de l’intérieur et le parasitait. Elle avait gâché sa vie, comment avait-elle pu être aussi égoïste, comment avait-elle pu vouloir le rendre malheureux à ce point, lui qui l’aimait tant, elle qui représentait tout pour lui ? 

Cette petite comédie avait assez duré, Arthur était fatiguant de n’être qu’un simple figurant dans sa propre existence, il était temps qu’il devienne le premier rôle masculin et que la méchante sorcière ne joue plus dans aucune scène. Il allait réécrire le scénario et à partir d’aujourd’hui il déciderait de tout ce qui se déroulerait dans celui-ci.


End file.
